


Tentacle Button

by SmilingSatyr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Nonhuman, Other, Tentacles, dubcon, female - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilingSatyr/pseuds/SmilingSatyr
Summary: Sophie Meyers finds out the hard way why she was warned against using the shower. She'll never forget the experience...if she survives it.





	Tentacle Button

**Author's Note:**

> Contains tentacle rape, cum inflation, possible impreg, mindbreak, etc. Read at your discretion, and if you like it please leave a review or a thumbs up!

Contains tentacle rape, cum inflation, possible impreg, mindbreak, etc. Read at your discretion, and if you like it please leave a review or a thumbs up!

 

1  
Sophie stood in front of the door, willing herself to give in and knock. It wasn't that she was scared of what or who was behind the door. There were few things that Sophie Meyers feared, and her nerdy classmate would never make that list. Still, something made her pause. Pride, maybe.

Steeling herself, she set her jaw and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, the apartment door opened, revealing a tiny asian girl in glasses and hair that obviously hadn't been brushed or washed for days. She froze in the doorway.

"Hi Tsuki," said Sophie. "I hate doing this to you, but it's kind of an emergency. Can I crash at your place tonight?" She grinned, showing white, perfectly straight teeth.

"Um..." Tsuki started, faltering almost as soon as she tried.

"Great! Thanks." Sophie adjusted the bag hanging from her shoulder and pushed past the much shorter girl. Sophie looked around. She wrinkled her nose.

Tsuki's apartment was exactly what she expected. It was small, bland, and crammed with books on every available hard surface. There weren't any decorations or personal touches in the main room. Even the couch looked like it was the cheapest model Wal-mart sold. It was exactly the kind of apartment a nerdy girl who actually took college seriously would have.

"W-what happened?" asked Tsuki, closing the door and trailing after Sophie like a puppy.

"Hm? Oh, a prank." Sophie dropped her bookbag and purse on top of an open book on what she assumed was the coffee table. "Some jackass thought it would be funny to mess with the girls' water heater in my dorm, and now the place is flooded and I have a test tomorrow. Mind if I use your shower?"

"What? Oh, no!" Tsuki protested, darting in front of Sophie and blocking the way to the bathroom. "You can stay here for a night of course, but my shower is..."

"Ugh, don't tell me it's not working either." Sophie rolled her eyes. Just her luck. The one person who wouldn't have one or more of their classmates begging to couch surf was the one with a busted shower.

"Broken? No, it's...I mean, yes. Yes, it's broken." Tsuki remained very still, staring at the brunette girl.

"Well, that'd explain the hair, then," said Sophie. Her eyes darted from the asian girl's face up to her dirty, ratty black hair. No, the truth was that the nerd probably just forgot to bathe for a few days. She often seemed to forget. 

It was a pity, Sophie reflected. Tsuki could've been pretty if she actually tried. She was a five foot nothing asian girl at a science focused university. Men went nuts over that. She looked soft and inviting, and her timid nature had to be like crack to the other nerds. Maybe it was the brains who kept the other nerds away. Last Sophie remembered, Tsuki had a full ride and was studying Quantum Physics or some shit Sophie didn't get. 

All that mattered was that the girl was friendly, smart, willing to help with some of the bullshit classes to keep Sophie's required B average, and was too much of a pushover to say no. Like, ever.

"Yeah...That's it." Tsuki smiled. It looked as forced as Sophie's had felt.

"Whatever," said Sophie. She planted herself on the cheap couch. "Maybe I can grab a shower at the gym in the morning. Tonight though...What do you know of 17th century French literature?"

"Um." A bit of color came to Tsuki's cheeks. "Not much. I'm afraid I'm not very good at literature. Any trig homework? That stuff's nice and easy."

Sophie stared at Tsuki like she'd grown a second head. She shook her head slowly, pityingly. This was why the girl didn't have much of a social life outside of times Sophie took pity on Tsuki and got her out for a night when she needed help with her homework. She was hopeless, but it was nice to try sometimes. It was like community service.

Oh well. Sophie would take what she could get. Maybe if she got her homework done early, she could call around and find someplace better to crash. She still hadn't made up with Brad, but he was good with his hands and she definitely needed to relieve some tension. She grabbed a battered copy of Swann's Way and opened it.

Tsuki stood there, frozen, staring at the tanned, brunette girl and wondering what to say or do. She knew that the other girl didn't really like her, but it was nice to act like she had friends outside of the advanced mathematics department sometimes. They were stuffy and serious, and treated her like a child. Sophie...Well, it was an improvement.

She uprooted herself and went to the kitchen. After a minute, she came back with a glass of cherry coke. Tsuki set it down on the table next to Sophie and took the other side of the couch. She pulled her book out from under the bag and tried to resume her reading.

"Aw, thanks," said Sophie, grabbing the glass and draining half of it in one go. Her approval made Tsuki squirm.

The two sat there in silence, save for Sophie's occasional complaints about the prose, for nearly an hour before Tsuki got the call.

2

The cell rang with a prepackaged, bland tone. The sound of it stirred the two girls from their studying stupor. Tsuki fished it out of her pocket and answered it. After a moment, she stood up and stepped to the far side of the tiny apartment, hunched over and engrossed in the call.

Sophie abandoned her book instantly, instead watching Tsuki and trying desperately to overhear whatever was being said. Was it a boy? That'd give her enough to tease Tsuki for at least the rest of the night. Or maybe...Was it a girl, and that's why she was being so secretive about it? Tease fodder for the year, at least.

Tsuki remained hunched over as she listened to the person on the other end. She said little, but nodded a lot and said yes. Sophie craned closer, desperate for anything she could use.

She received nothing. Tsuki hung up and turned around. Sophie forced herself to sit back and look casual.

"Everything alright?" asked Sophie. She fought to keep her face neutral.

Tsuki gave a short, quick nod. "Yes, yes, it's...fine. My mentor is calling me into the lab. One of the experiments has..." she faltered and cleared her throat. "Nothing you care about. Nerd stuff, you know? But it means I have to go in for a couple hours. Will you be okay staying here on your own?" She bit her lip.

Sophie decided to throw her a bone. "Yeah, of course. You take care of whatever you need to do and I'll study and, like, watch youtube or something."

The asian girl let out a sigh of relief. Not all of the tension left her shoulders, but most of it did. "Good. Help yourself to anything in the fridge. If you get tired, take my bed. And...Whatever you do, don't try the shower. It's not working and you could hurt yourself."

Something about it seemed off. It was such a specific thing to avoid, especially for a pushover like Tsuki to mention it multiple times instead of just letting it go. Slowly, she nodded her understanding, though her curiosity sank its claws in her and dug in.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Missing a shower won't kill me." She looked up and down Tsuki again. The implication was there, and the asian withered.

"Well. Okay." She grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She left the apartment in a hurry. A moment the deadbolt turned, and Sophie was completely alone.

Sophie picked up the book on the table. She tried to force herself to care about it, just enough to finish the reading for the night so the test the next day wouldn't break her. She tried. But then she looked up towards the bathroom. The bathroom she was supposed to be careful about.

No one told Sophie Meyers no. She didn't need permission for anything, and certainly not from a spineless nerd like Tsuki. The girl was sweet and knew her place most of the time, but this was different. What could be so dangerous about the shower? Did it only blast hot water? Big deal. Unless.

Her eyes lit up. She let out a high pitched giggle the moment the thought entered her mind and took root. No, there was probably a very good reason Tsuki wanted Sophie to avoid the shower. It probably had all of her sex toys in there!

Yeah, that had to be it. Tsuki was repressed as hell and tense. The poor girl probably masturbated three times a day just to avoid imploding from her course load and complete lack of a social life!

She was up in a flash and in the bathroom before the book hit the coffee table.

Once the light was on, Sophie's excitement spiked. Her heart thudded in her chest. The shower was covered with a blue tarp. Even if it was broken, who would cover it like this? Who would even have a tarp handy? She crept forward.

The chance that it could've really been broken crossed her mind, but she ignored it in favor of the mental image of an entire row of dildos and vibrators. Maybe Tsuki was even naughty enough to have the ones from that site Bad Dragon. She was going to die when Sophie set them out on the coffee table! She'd promise to do all of Sophie's homework in exchange for not telling. For the entire semester at least.

She pulled the tarp off slowly. It pooled on the floor, revealing an enclosed shower behind fully transparent glass. And inside was...

Nothing. Nothing interesting. There was a tub of shampoos and soaps, and a brush for her back. The only thing that was even a little bit weird in the shower was the red button stuck to the wall. It looked like one of those novelty easy buttons from staples that talked when you pressed it. Sophie opened the door and turned the shower on.

Cold water splashed over her hand, quickly warming up to the last position used. It didn't get too hot or suddenly turn cold. It didn't leak and flood the bathroom. There was nothing wrong with it, and there was nothing incriminating to be used against Tsuki. Sophie frowned.

Oh well. She really did need a shower, and getting one would be enough to tweak Tsuki's nose about her warning. She looked over her shoulder. Her spare clothes were in her bag. There was a chance that Tsuki would be back soon, and Sophie could still be in the shower, or walking out naked. The mental image of shock on Tsuki's face made her grin.

She peeled off her clothes and strew them around the bathroom like she owned the place. She didn't know what it was about the girl that made her feel so damned bratty, but it was too fun to resist. Sophie did a little twirl, stopping to admire her reflection and wink at it.

She was almost a perfect opposite to Tsuki. She was just a couple inches shy of six foot. She had a toned, lithe, runner's body that was tanned from hours of carefully sunning herself. Her small b cup breasts suited her thin frame. Her dark brown hair went past her shoulders and was currently tied in a ponytail. She was all legs and slender curves, and in love with everything about her appearance.

Sophie blew a kiss to her reflection and hopped in the shower.

For the next twenty minutes all worries about homework and life evaporated along with the steam. The simple pleasure of hot water beating against her body lifted her up and calmed her down. By the time she'd finished washing and turned the shower off, all thoughts of tormenting her nerdy friend were gone, replaced with quiet contentment.

Until she noticed the button again.

3

At that point Sophie had forgotten all about Tsuki's warning about her shower. It was clearly safe, and the only weird thing about it was the stupid gimmick button that was stuck to the wall. She stared at it for a moment, considering just ignoring it and maybe ordering a pizza and watching Netflix. She was about to reach for the door when she paused.

Sophie hit the button.

"That was easy!" the button said in its tinny voice.

"Huh," said Sophie. She shrugged and reached for the door.

The wall next to the button rippled.

Sophie froze.

Out of the wall came a long, strange, purple appendage. It grew out of nothing, pushing through the strange dark shimmer of the shower wall. It stretched towards her, forcing her against the door. It waved in the air slowly, like it was swaying to an underwater current. It was a dark purple tentacle, roughly four feet long and as thick around as her waist at the base, tapering off to as thick as her wrist at the tip.

"What the actual fuck," said Sophie. "What? HOW?" Her heart pounded in her chest as the tentacle waved in the air, touching nothing but getting closer and closer to her. The tip landed on her shoulder with a wet plop. It stroked her shoulder and she let out a shriek.

It was warm. That surprised her more than anything. It looked like it should feel cold, rubbery, and fake. It wasn't. It was as warm as the shower water had been. It was wet, but not slimy. As it stroked her shoulder and the suckers played over her skin, the closest comparison she could make was a kiss. It was like the purple tentacle was planting lingering kisses over her skin.

Then it hits her. "Oh, you gotta be fucking kidding me," Sophie said. "No way. The nerdy fucking asian school girl has a tentacle button in her shower!" Laughter wracked her body. She would've fallen to the floor in hysterics if her laughter didn't attract the tentacle. The tip slid upwards to cup her face. Her skin tingled pleasantly where the suckers went.

"Oh, hell no," she said. She slapped the tentacle away, mirth replaced with incredulity. Tsuki was not going to live this down. This was better than a shower full of sex toys, or finding out the girl was secretly dating another nerd girl. When Tsuki found out that Sophie knew her deviant secret, she'd do anything to keep it quiet.

She reached past the tentacle and hit the button again to get rid of the tentacle.

"That was easy!"

The tentacle didn't disappear. The light in the bathroom wavered dark again. She felt warmth at her back, then it was pushing her away from the door. She whirled around to see a thicker, shorter red tentacle hanging from the door. 

It reached for her.

Sophie backed away from it, right into the purple tentacle. It wrapped around her from behind, sliding itself between her breasts. It squeezed, gently but firmly and all of the suckers on her skin sucked and kissed at once. She shivered. She could feel her nipples harden.

"Oh god, what the fuck..." she shuddered with disgust, but her body had a much different reaction. The red tentacle reached for her, stretching across the shower to join the purple one. She slapped at it. It drooped for a second, then reached for her again. The purple one curled around her right breast, suckers kissing and nibbling at her flesh as it cupped it.

She slapped at that one too. It squeezed harder and harder until it made her cry out. One sucker found her hard brown nipple and latched on. She froze in place as it sucked and pulled on her sensitive nub. Her knees shook and she let out a low, throaty moan.

"Fuck...No, this isn't funny anymore!" Sophie's heart was in her throat and thudding so loudly she could hear nothing else. She slammed her hand against the button and pressed it repeatedly. "Please go please go please go..." she pleaded.

"That was - that was - that - that was easy!" The button mocked her as more tentacles were brought into existence, covering the surfaces of the shower.

They came in every color and size imaginable. Short yellow ones circled around her ankles, gripping her and holding her in place. A pink one came from the showerhead and wrapped around her throat, squeezing enough to cut off the air without completely choking her. The red one grabbed her arm and pulled her to the center of the shower while a couple of others waved in the air, waiting. Each one moved independently from each other, yet they seemed to have a common goal in controlling the lithe co-ed.

No matter how hard Sophie pulled and tried to break free, the tentacles held fast and squeezed her tighter and tighter with each new struggle. Panic made her thrash for her freedom, but it was futile. She was helpless; a slave to whatever the tentacles wanted to do to her. Fear gripped her, but it wasn't alone.

For as disgusting and unnatural as it was, Sophie couldn't deny the way the suckers made her skin tingle and want more. No matter how hard she fought to get away, it wouldn't stop her from getting wet at the loss of control and the feeling of a hundred kisses across her body, moving and devouring more of her.

For better or worse the tentacles had her. A dark, depraved, repressed side of her wanted them back. She let out a sob as she realized her fate.

4

There was no doubt in Sophie's mind that the tentacles were at least partially intelligent, or driven by something intelligent. It didn't touch her like a weird animal feeling something new. No, the way it bound her and slid its suckers across her skin screamed knowledge and experience. There was no way the tentacles on her breasts sucking her nipples were an accident.

The two tentacles on her tits cupped them as a lover would. The warm limbs trailed up to caress her face as they slid down at a torturous speed. The slick suckers would latch on to her nipples and the entire thing would writhe in place, sucking hard enough to make her eyes roll into the back of her head and a low whine escape her mouth.

Then it'd drag downwards, letting her nipples out with a pop and a second of relief from that lusty sucking before the next, smaller sucker latched on. Each one came with a squeak and a buckle from her knees, which she struggled to keep together. Try as she might to hate it and stay silent, her traitorous cunt drooled from the treatment.

A fresh tentacle pressed against her pussy. Sophie's legs gave out and she fell. The tentacles around her arms and ankles kept her up, suspended in the hot glass cage she was in. She frantically pressed her knees together. It only served to press the tentacle against her more as it undulated in place, grinding her sensitive slit against it.

"Oh god...Fuck fuck fuck!" Sophie squealed and fought against her bonds. They squeezed back, hard enough to her and force her to stop her fight. All while the three limbs wriggled against her tits and pussy. She clenched her eyes shut and cursed as her body ground against it involuntarily.

"That was easy. That was easy."

Her eyes shot open. A bright blue monstrosity that looked like an anemone pressed against the button on the wall. Two more tentacles came into existence right in front of her. They were bright yellow and resembled a pair of long, slender snakes, right down to what looked like mouths on the end.  
The anemone on the wall twitched and the button was pried off. It slid to the bottom of the shower, away from any of the swaying appendages.

"Please...Please stop," Sophie moaned. The two newest tentacles moved in towards her mouth. Her eyes widened and she struggled again, turning her head to the side. Anything to get away from whatever it was they hand planned for her.

The tip of one opened up to show a wide maw. Inside it was ringed with tiny, needlelike teeth. She got to see it for just long enough for her blood to turn to ice before it launched itself at her. She felt a sharp prick on the side of her neck. Pain flared, then melted away into a hot throbbing in her neck and in her blood.

Her entire body suddenly felt loose and hot. The world shrunk down to the throbbing, going from her neck all through her body as she grew weaker and weaker. A moment later she realized it was her heartbeat she could feel, and the rest of the body throbbed in time.

The tentacle on her pussy flicked up and she opened her mouth to gasp. The other snake like tendril shot into her mouth, and those needles latched onto her tongue. She knew she should've been concerned or hurt, but the pain went away even more quickly this time, replaced with euphoria and a sense of her tongue being too big for her mouth.

Then the needles retracted and the orifice closed in on her tongue and more of the tentacles' strange suction soothed it. It sucked in time with the throbbing, in time with the tentacles on her pussy and tits. What little awareness Sophie had outside of her body dimly noted out in sync it all was. She could feel the brace of tentacles all around her body moving to the beat, and her own body responded in time.

Sophie moaned around the tentacle, moving her tongue in and out of it and shuddering with delight at the way it bobbed up and down on her tongue as if her little pink muscle was a cock and the yellow tendril was doing its best to suck it off. It took one last long suck before detaching from her tongue with a wet pop.

The enthralled co-ed licked her lips. Her tongue and throat felt heavenly. "What..." she started, swallowing down a river of saliva. It didn't help. It felt like she was drooling nonstop. "What have you done to me?"

There was something wrong with her voice. It sounded lower, huskier, and tinnier. It was almost as if there were two of her speaking simultaneously. She should've been panicking and fighting. She should've been worried. All she could focus on was the two yellow pythons hovering in front of her face while her bonds moved to her heartbeat.

The two tendrils closed up until those maws were but pinpoints. The tips swelled, becoming more bulbous, closer to a shape Sophie knew and knew well. They snaked forward and one pressed against her lips. Sophie obediently opened her mouth just enough for it to push forward.

She met it with her tongue, flicking over the head and welcoming it in. She puckered her lips and drew them across the head of the tendril like she would any other cock. Unlike a cock, it wasn't too firm to move around in her mouth. It slid in and she opened herself up to it, running her tongue along the underside and sucking on it, unconsciously matching her heartbeat.

It filled her mouth bit by bit and she wanted more. More of that tendril to suck and please, more of the tentacle dutifully grinding against her sopping wet cunt as it enticed her to play with them. She sucked with a fervor she'd never known with a man. The tendrils swelled in her mouth, pausing before pushing against her throat.

Her cry of protest went unheard. The thick yellow head pressed slowly but insistently. She tried pulling away, but the purple tentacle around the back of her neck held her there as she was taken. They undulated, pressing her tongue down as it pushed one more time against her throat before slipping down into it.

Sophie's entire body convulsed. She saw white as a full body tremor wracked her body. She clenched her legs together around that fleshy appendage as her body gave in and came at the intrusion in her throat. Her pussy and throat clenched and unclenched in unison again and again as her body betrayed her need to submit.

The tendril in her throat undulated in a wave, starting at her lips and going down her swallowing throat. Drool pooled from her mouth and dripped onto her covered tits as the tentacle violated her mouth with the same agonizingly steady beat.

Her orgasm drew back just enough to leave her wanting more, grinding her cunt against the tentacle and trying to trigger it again. She wanted it. She needed it. Sophie felt tears running down her face as she kept swallowing and swallowing and breathing as much as she could through her nose.

The second yellow python-like tentacle brushed up against her clit. She jumped and let out another muffled moan. She could feel it open up once more and take her needy nub into its maw and suck on it. Sophie humped forward against it frantically.

Then she felt the needle-like teeth extend and she had just enough time to realize what it meant before they sank into her clitoris. Agonizing heat flooded her pussy for an instant, only to make that throbbing throughout her body crest and peak. Her entire body arched and them crumpled like a marionette with its strings cut.

Sophie came again.

Whatever venom the twin snakes kept pumping into her body, Sophie would've sold her soul for more of it. She lay in the tentacles' grasp helpless to the convulsions that wracked her body without end. The invader in her throat pushed forward until she could feel it halfway down to her stomach. 

The orgasm didn't end. It stayed at its peak, locked there and not dying, not finishing, not giving her the satisfaction she needed. She sobbed with every hint of breath she could afford to give, moaning and squealing around the tendril while she continued to drip her drool all over herself.

A new bulge pressed against her lips from the tendril. Sophie struggled to open her mouth wider to let it in while her body continued to shake. The bulge moved inward, against her pulsating throat and stopping. Sophie sucked and swallowed it down, and the dam burst.

The bulge went down her throat in one long motion until it got to the bulbous head. The tendril shuddered and unloaded its thick prize right down her throat.

Sophie's orgasm finally continued. All conscious thought left her as she abandoned herself to the pleasure and the tendril's thick load filled her stomach.

Ten, twenty, thirty seconds passed in a haze as she swallowed everything she could. Still more escaped from her lips and oozed down her chin. It was the thickest cum she'd ever drank and there was just so much of it. It took nearly a full minute before the tendril softened and withdrew.

Sophie gagged and some of it came up. Her head lolled forward and she saw it was a violent shade of purple. Still more felt like it was going to come up. Sophie breathed in and out and struggled to make her thoughts focus, her heart stop beating so fast, her tortured and teased pussy stop leaking.

"Gawwwd..." Her voice was hoarse, but there was very little pain. She moved her jaw in a circle. It hurt, but she seemed okay. Even the tentacles seemed to be quieting down. They slid away from her tits, which now had dark bruises over every visible surface. The ones around her arms slackened, and she fell to the ground.

Sophie rolled over to her side, shuddering. She didn't want to move. Her entire body ached, and the throbbing where the twin tendrils bit wouldn't stop. Sophie hugged herself, only to find her stomach distended.

She felt the swell of her stomach and her hand jerked away with a start. She looked down and gasped. It looked like she was three months pregnant. She swallowed and with horror realized that she was full and close to puking with the creature's seed. Now that it was over, revulsion took over again.

Sophie forced herself to roll over, onto her hands and knees. The tentacles were already stirring from their lethargy. This was her chance. If she was ever going to get away from them, she had to act fast.

The co-ed slowly turned around. She slid her knees along the still wet ground carefully. She didn't think the tentacles could see, but they sure as hell reacted to noise. Most of them were two feet up. If she kept low, she could slip out before they could grab her.

She reached forward for the door and paused. The thick red tentacle was already angling towards her. Sophie surged forward. She grabbed a hold of the door and threw it open. It was now or never. Sophie gathered her strength and leapt.

A tentacle wrapped around her leg and stopped her. The air went out of her the second she crashed on the ground.

"Oh god! Oh god no no no no," she whispered as more gathered around her arms and legs again, eager for a round two. They pulled her up by her limbs, suspending her once more. This time she was face down. This time the tentacles pulled her legs apart, exposing her.

"Please, just let me go," Sophie begged. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Please." Her body cried out for more, but she wanted nothing more than to get away. She should've listened to Tsuki. She shouldn't have gone in the shower just to spite her.  
From behind, the two snakelike appendages pressed up against her pussy, writhing around as it sought her hole out.

"No! No!"

They pressed in together.

5

Sophie didn't know how much time had passed. She was barely able to think, let alone about anything as complicated as the passage of time. After a while, the tentacles had become comfortable. Being suspended wasn't so bad. She felt more or less weightless as the twin tendrils repeatedly pounded her well used pussy.

She'd lost count of how many times they'd twirled together to force a thicker, ribbed member to fuck her with. It was clear they were driven by something intelligent, something with a sick sense of humor that wanted to play with Sophie and overwhelm her past her breaking point. That breaking point had been at least an hour ago, as far as she could tell.

Her entire body shook as the tendrils writhed within her, filling her up all the way to her deepest depths and grinding against it. Sophie shuddered and her body weakly tried to move against it. She didn't have the energy to fuck. She barely had the energy to keep her eyes open and try to avoid dripping copious amounts of violet tinted drool onto the floor.

The rhythm never died. Her heartbeat had slowed down, and the fucking slowed with it. Her pussy was filled with a thump then emptied with a thump, only to be refilled again. Squelching was the only sound in the bathroom as the tentacles displaced old cum as they worked to fill her again with their seemingly never ending load.

She didn't care. She wanted it. Each time those yellow pythons shuddered and filled her again, her entire body would convulse and pure bliss would white out her world. It was only when she could feel cum dripping from her that she'd come down for it and fall further slack in the tentacles' grasp. Sophie's bloated stomach dragged along the floor of the shower.

It was what was meant to happen. She belonged there, being filled and bred for its pleasure. Nothing else mattered. She idly sucked on the end of a small green tentacle, wishing it too would cum for her. Just fill her mouth and make her gag...

Sophie shuddered and rocked her body back to meet the constant thrusts. She let out a low, pleased moan. Her pussy was so sore, but she needed it. She needed it so badly.

"Oh my god..."

Sophie lifted her head up. Though it was blurry behind the fogged glass of the shower, there was no mistaking Tsuki standing in the doorway, horror on her face.

"Oh my god, Sophie, no..." She crept forward, covering her mouth with her hand. "I told you not to go in here! I told you it was dangerous!" Tsuki's voice wavered.

Sophie didn't know why. She was right where she meant to be. She slurped loudly around the green tentacle in her mouth, tongue dancing with the moving tip and feeling the sucker on her swollen, throbbing tongue.

Tsuki rushed in the bathroom and went through the drawers. Whatever she was looking for was nowhere to be seen. She tore her bathroom apart.

The tendrils in Sophie's pussy paused with a shudder. They knew. It was the only explanation Sophie had. They knew what was about to happen, so they doubled their efforts. They disengaged from each other and doubleteamed her the old fashioned way.

One tendril would withdraw right as the other pressed forward. They stretched her out and picked up the pace. They pounded her harder and harder as the rest of the tentacles waved around furiously, warding off the unwelcome invader who was out to ruin their fun.

"Hold on, I promise I'll help!" Tsuki cried out.

Sophie gagged around the tentacle in her mouth. This was too much. This was it. They were going to fuck her to death. She was going to die cumming from a penetrating alien monstrosity, and she was going to love every fucking second of it. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

The twins were a blur, moving in and out and keeping her on the absolute edge while the other tentacles lashed. More than a few hit her body, but she was beyond pain. Every stinging slap against her bloated, used body was ecstasy.

"Aha!" Tsuki held up a similar button, painted black. She slammed her fist against it.

The tendrils thrust one more time, expelling their last load into Sophie's body. She clamped down, entire body failing her as she tensed up tight enough to snap, then fell limp. She fell to the bathroom floor, feeling the fresh batch of cum spilling out of here. There was simply no room left inside of her. Though the tentacles were now gone, the entire bottom of the shower was a dark purple pool from the monster's seed, refusing to go down into the drain.

The shower door opened. Tsuki knelt down beside Sophie, wincing at the disgusting feel of the hot, thick cum against her knees. She reached out and gently touched Sophie's shoulder.

"I am so sorry. I am so, so sorry! I would've been back here sooner, but..." Tsuki swallowed hard. Her voice was failing her now, and she struggled to breathe through the burning in her eyes.

"I promise we'll make this right. We'll make this right, and you'll be okay. Just...god, please forgive me for this."

Sophie's head lolled over to stare somewhere near Tsuki. Her warm brown eyes were glazed over, and had a new purple tint to them, not unlike the pool she was lying in. She licked her lips and spoke, slowly.

"Fucking...Perve. I'm...telling...Everyone." She let out a breathless, pained laugh before the entire world went mercifully black. Her last thought before she passed out was of wishing she'd found that button even sooner.


End file.
